<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shipwreck by Set_Suna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25438480">Shipwreck</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Set_Suna/pseuds/Set_Suna'>Set_Suna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dimension 20 (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fabian can't forget, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Phantom pain, Riz shows up at the right time, Trauma, acting numb is a great way to hide the pain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:22:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25438480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Set_Suna/pseuds/Set_Suna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There were good days, but no one could ignore the opposite side of the coin. Bad days were unavoidable. Days where memories came flooding back. Days where phantom pain wracked his body. The days where it was hard to move or do... anything.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Riz Gukgak/Fabian Aramais Seacaster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shipwreck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were good days, but no one could ignore the opposite side of the coin. Bad days were unavoidable. Days where memories came flooding back. Days where phantom pain wracked his body. The days where it was hard to move or do... anything. Days where Fabian had to force himself out of bed to avoid being pestered by Cathilda and his mother. The mornings he skipped breakfast, boarded the Hangman, and reluctantly headed to Aguefort.</p><p>Whenever those days arose, Fabian lingered in his bed. He watched the time tick by on his alarm clock until he knew he couldn't wait any longer. Whatever nightmare shocked him awake lingered in the back of his mind as he threw on his clothes. Slinging on his letterman jacket, he left Seacaster Manor without saying goodbye. </p><p>Throughout the day, Fabian's mind ran through all of his old memories. Seeing his friends die on their first day at Aguefort, Daybreak attacking him on the Bloodrush field, the girls trapped in the arcade machines, the months they spent in Elmville's jail, and he could never forget...</p><p>Fabian's eye flared in pain. Of course. Prom night. The night Seacaster Manor nearly burned to the ground. The night he ran his sword through his father's stomach. The night that damned Harvest Man took his eye. </p><p>His eye shot another flash of pain through his skull. He nearly rammed into the lockers in the hallway. Luckily, the Bloodrush players pestering him were too blockheaded to notice a thing. He ditched them to head upstairs to one of his fighter classes. As the bell rang for the period to begin, Fabian stopped in front of the door. He blinked and felt the sword tear through the side of his face. He winced and braced himself across the doorframe. He exhaled and turned on his heel. What was the point?</p><p>He dropped on the stairs, head in his hands. He shook his head, rubbing at the place his eye once was. All that was left was a scar and an empty socket. With his eyes shut, he could see his father's body hanging among the corpses and flames. He could feel the blood pouring down the side of his face. </p><p>"Get a hold of yourself, Seacaster," Fabian muttered to himself. </p><p>He jumped when a voice said, "Fabian?" </p><p>His head snapped up, all senses on high alert. That tension started to release when he saw a familiar goblin at the base of the stairs. </p><p>"Christ, The Ball! Don't sneak up on me like that," Fabian sighed, rubbing his eyes one last time.</p><p>"Oh, sorry," Riz apologized quickly, making his way up the stairs.</p><p>"What are you doing here, anyway?" </p><p>"Sneaking out of rogue class," Riz explained simply. He sat on the step next to Fabian, gazing up at him inquisitively. Fabian kept his eyes on the stairs beneath him, despite the throbbing in his empty eye socket. Riz asked, "What are you doing out of class? You're not skipping like you usually are." </p><p>"I'm not out with the Hangman, you mean?"</p><p>"Yeah... So, whats up?"</p><p>"It's-It's nothing. Don't you have better things to be doing, like-like solving a mystery or something?" Fabian deflected.</p><p>Riz persisted, "I am solving a mystery. The mystery as to why you won't tell me the truth."</p><p>Fabian groaned, tilting his head back. He responded, "I just don't want to be in class right now, is that too odd for you?"</p><p>"No, you never want to be in class. This just seems... different." </p><p>Another wave of pain rocked Fabian's body. He growled, "Different how?"</p><p>"You're in pain," Riz answered firmly. </p><p>Fabian inhaled sharply. The flaming beam was on his chest. The Harvest Man was getting away and he couldn't move. He was powerless. He couldn't breathe. </p><p>Fabian curled in on himself. The stairs fell away and all he could hear was the roar of flames around him and blood rushing in his ears. A firm grip on his wrist pulling his hand from his face made him look up. He was back in the halls of the Aguefort Adventuring Academy. Riz was the one who had a grip on his hand. He was saying something, but Fabian heard none of it. He was trying to will away the roaring pain in his head. His eye was blurry, barely able to focus. </p><p>Finally, he could start to tell what Riz was saying, "Can you... me? Fabian li... can yo... ar me?" </p><p>Fabian pressed his lips into a thin line and nodded. He blinked rapidly, trying to get his eye to focus. His chest ached with pain. </p><p>"Focus, Fabian," Riz's voice cut through. He ripped Fabian's other hand from his face and held it tightly in his. "You're here. You're here with me in Aguefort Academy. I don't know where your brain took you, but you aren't there. You're safe." </p><p>His eye began to focus. The pain started to subside. He started to control his breathing once more. </p><p>"Don't... tell anyone," were the first words out of Fabian's mouth. </p><p>"I won't, if that's what you want," Riz said with a shake of his head. "Have you talked to Jawbone?" </p><p>Fabian shook his head. How could he? He was supposed to be the strong one. He was captain of the Bloodrush team and the Bad Kids. He was one of the heroes who slayed Kalvaxus. He was the son of Bill Seacaster, legendary pirate. He wasn't supposed to show weakness. </p><p>Riz stood still on the step in front of him. Fabian stared at their intertwined fingers. He felt tense, waiting for the next stab of pain to hit him. Riz squeezed his hands. </p><p>"Will you talk to me?" he asked. </p><p>Fabian hesitated, every part of his body stopping. He was tired. Of this day. Of the aches that sprung from his empty eye every few weeks. Of going through it alone. So, he nodded. Somewhat surprising himself, he nodded. He let go of his pride and his honor and titles and just became... Fabian. </p><p>"Are you sure?" Riz continued tentatively. </p><p>"Yes, Riz, I am," Fabian relented.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just have a lot of feelings. about fabriz</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>